The present invention is directed to tube cutters and, more particularly, is directed to a tube cutter that not only cuts from within the interior of the tube but also can be positioned at a plurality of distances from a support wall.
In the manufacture of heat exchange apparatus the length and shape of the tubing to carry the heat transfer medium is important. Typically, it is necessary in the construction of, for example, an air conditioner condenser, to make sure that the tubes project exactly the same distance from the outer surface of the end wall of the heat exchanger. This is necessary in order that the respective pairs of tube ends may be connected together with U-shaped elbows. When the tubes are not an equal distance from the support wall of the condenser unit, the standard U-shaped elbows will not mate with the respective uneven pair of tubes. These U-shaped elbows are summetrical and will only fit pairs of tubes of the same length.
Another problem with respect to the manufacture of heat exchange equipment is the fact that the tubes are normally very close together. This orientation of the tubes prevents the use of typical tube-cutting devices which swing a radial handle through a 360.degree. turn to cut through from the outside of the tube. The closeness of the tubes prevents the ability to swing such a cutting device.
Therefore, it would be desirable in the construction of heat exchange devices to have a cutting tool for tubes that not only cuts from the interior of the tube, but also sets the cutting edge a fixed distance from a reference surface. Some presently used cutting devices can cut from the interior of the tube, but they do not have the ability to set the cutting edge at a fixed distance from a reference surface.
Since the requirements for the length of the tubes may vary from one heat exchanger to another, a need exists to be able to selectively set the desired distance of the cutting edge from the reference surface.